The NIAAA Call to Action identified the need for effective interventions aimed at heavy drinking college students to combat problems associated with such use. The Brief Alcohol Screening and Intervention for College Students (BASICS) has resulted in reduced drinking outcomes when delivered in a controlled research environment. Due to continuing need on college campuses to find effective and inexpensive methods to combat problems associated with underage drinking, universities are implementing peer-based individual interventions of which, 85% are implementing variations of BASICS with peers as providers (Mastroleo et al., 2006). However, the majority of these programs are not utilizing training, supervision, or evaluative procedures found to be efficacious in past research studies (Mastroleo et al., 2006). Thus, the aims of the research are to: 1) compare the efficacy of a peer delivered BASICS intervention using the training approaches commonly practiced in university settings (Common Practice Approach - CPA) relative to a peer delivered BASICS intervention using the training/supervision in published studies (Evidence-Based Application Approach, EAA - Larimer et al., 2006), relative to control participants; and 2) examine mediational variables influenced by the different training approaches and their impact on alcohol outcomes. First-semester undergraduate students will be randomly selected to complete a peer-led BASICS intervention with either a CPA or EAA trained peer counselor within 2 weeks of completing the baseline survey. Follow-up assessment will occur at 3 months. This formal test of implementation approaches is warranted given the widespread use of BASICS to examine differences between the EAA and CPA approaches, and whether the CPA approach might actually be harmful and increase drinking outcomes. The current research aims to meet the strategic planning goals of the National Institute of Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism through examining individually based alcohol interventions with college students. Specifically, variations in implementation approaches of a peer-led BASICS intervention to reduce problems associated with heavy drinking in college students will be examined. This award will also aid in the ethical, methodological, and clinical training development of a promising researcher aimed at addressing the growing need for cost-effective alcohol abuse prevention and treatment approaches. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]